Electrosurgical devices may be used to perform a variety of different types of electrosurgical procedures on a patient. In general, electrosurgical devices may generate high frequency AC current that may be delivered to tissue of a patient via an electrode. The high frequency AC current may be used to cut, coagulate, fulgurate, ablate, and/or dessicate the tissue of the patient during a procedure. During an electrosurgical procedure, the patient may be included as part of the circuit such that current enters the patient's body and may travel through different paths in the patient's body depending on the type of procedure being performed and the placement of a return electrode. In some examples, an electrosurgical procedure may cause operational issues with medical devices attached to or implanted in the patient.